one look
by secretxStars
Summary: So tell me, why does your eyes always look so sad around me?  her hand reached up, "kakashi...?" And that was it. His lips went crashing down to hers. SakuraxKakashi. Lemon in later chapters. i suck at summaries :
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note : **This is my _**first**_ Fanfic and of course I couldn't give up the opportunity to put Kakashi and Sakura together(: So i hope you all enjoy. Flames & Reviews are welcome! Either way, you guys loved me enough to take time out of your life and review my story :D

**p.s. i know the first few chapters are sometimes boring because authors need to set the mood so if you guys hang on until then i'm sure it'll be worth it :D**

**I DONT OWN NARUTOO**.

Sakura looked up into the sky and sighed. It was a perfectly beautiful Saturday morning and Tsunade was sending her on a while goose chase. _"Get me my scrolls, Sakura. I didn't say the earth ones, i meant the wind ones. Sakura signs some documents for me. Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!" _Would it have killed her to just admit that she had another hangover from drinking again? Sakura was truly despising that her name was _Sakura_.

"ooh.. Why can't she just trained another person to be a medic ninja already!"

It has been a few years since the attempted to bring back Sasuke and even though they had managed to rescue Gaara, Sasuke was just not willing to come back. Tsunade said that it was "too much of a hassle for her, the hokage, to train someone to be as good as Sakura," but she called Bulled. Sakura was an 18 year old Jounin as well as the Anbu's _Only_ Medical Ninja. She was strong both mentally and physically and more beautiful than anyone would have realized yet she was missing one thing, _**love**_.

"Sakura-Chan,"

Sakura's eyes lingered up to the figure in front of her, Kakashi-Sensai. Her former teacher and surprising her best friend now. It had surprised her that Kakashi was only 24. When he had trained her at 12, he was merely 18. He was still the same from back then give or take his uniform had changed. After team 7 had disbanded, Kakashi went back to being leader of the ANBU team. His green best and dark shirt replaced with fitting black turtle neck and white shirt, his white wolf mask resting in his hair. Time has clearly done nothing, but improve his appearance, if it was even possible.

"Kakashi-Sensai, how are you?"

"Sakura, I'm not your Sensai anymore, don't you think that you should stop calling me Sensai?"

"Old habits dies hard kakashi," Sakura said laughing, her hair lightly swaying in the wind, "I thought you were suppose to be on a mission briefing?"

"I was, but you know, old habits die hard and being back on the Anbu teams is making me tiered, i can't arrive late anymore Sakura-Chan!" Kakashi cried in a childish voice as his eyes curved indicating that he was smiling. "But how did you know about that?"

"I am the Anbu's only medical Ninja. Tsunade only allowed me to be a little later than everyone else seeing as I'm carrying her scrolls there" Sakura said sticking her tongue out as she shifted the box in her arms.

"Cute," Kakashi thought as he grabbed the box out of her arms, "well, I guess now I have a reason to go."

"Kakashi, if you keep saying stuff like that in public, people will start talking." Sakura said quietly, a small blush threatening to cross her cheeks.

Kakashi looked at Her, his eyes on her as his eyes suddenly fell. Sakura. In the past few years he had stayed by her side and watched her grown. Due to their job status, Sakura and him have been on various missions with one another. He was the Anbu's Captain and she was a Jounin Anbu and a Medical Ninja. She was no longer the little girl that lusted after her former teammate, but a young lady. Konoha's most popular young lady. Her hair was longer now, Almost to her butt as it held its shine and sparkle. Her red dress had been replaced some year ago with a, if he must say so himself, tight white dress and black fishnets. White knee sandals and her headband proudly hanging on her neck until battle, anyone who saw her would easily say she was a beauty queen and not a ninja until they saw her in action. He must say, he was proud that he had taught her. Yet things begin to changed in his eyes, she became more than a student and more than a friend.

Could he even dare say that he begin to _Like_ her?

He never could have imaged her 5 years ago standing before him in an Anbu uniform, although she had only worn it when she went on their mission.

"kakashi?" Sakura said, her eyes filled with concern.

"would it be so ... bad?" kakashi asked, his voice with a hint of sadness as it changed from it's usual upbeat tone.

Sakura looked at him and what seemed like centuries passed. Her eyes wonder to the form in front of her, her mouth wouldn't open. She had known Kakashi since she was in her old red uniform and never once has she realized ... his eyes always seemed so empty. Black as night yet still filled with some sort of sadness to them. What she hasn't realized was that recently, that saddness was directed toward her.

"Sakura- Chan!" kakashi said, the seriousness in his voice disappearing as he motioned toward the Hokage tower, "i don't know about you, but I'm allowed to be late! it's expected of me... but as Tsunade apprentice..."

Sakura looked at him, baffled as she watched him walk away.

They continued their way to the office quietly, not saying a word to one another. Her heart had already settled down, but why was it fast in the first place? She was Sakura Haruno for goodness sake! Sakura Haruno, the only one out of all her friends without a man. The only one who never really had a boyfriend. She couldn't be - could she?

"Kakashi-kun, i was wondering..."

As sakura opened the main door, Tsunade sat at her desk. Smiling almost a little too friendly.

"Kakashi! Sakura-Chan. I'm so glad you could finally make it. Now for your mission ..."

COMING UP : :

_Kakashi's swallowed hard, his ears unable to hear what Tsunade just said._

_"What a wicked woman. Has no one ever told her to not mess around with a Grown Man's Emotion."_

_His Glance lingered toward Sakura as he tried to read what was on her face._

_Surprise . Shock . Nervousness . and .. ha? Happiness?_

**THANK YOU FOR READING :D **

**review please? Until next time!**

**its boring now, but i promise i'll make it better in the later chapters. everything's so slow in the beginning D;**


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note : hi everyone. it's like 2:32AM and im on my computer writing this chapter because why? :O WELL. after posting it up and doing some random stuff for a few hours someone, sunshinestar16, reviewed it and said to please update soon. sooo i decided too(: So im thinking after this chapter or the next one, i can finally stop making things slow since everything will be introduced.

ooh! & thank you for everyone else who reviewed thou(: i woke up and saw 4 more and got so happy heehee

i don't own narutoo :C

====== Chapter Two ============

_As sakura opened the main door, Tsunade sat at her desk. Smiling almost a little too friendly._

_"Kakashi! Sakura-Chan. I'm so glad you could finally make it. Now for your mission ..."_

Sakura walked into the room, her hands behind her back as she made small talk with Tsunade. Glancing around occasionally, Kakashi noted that not much has changed in the office since the new hokage. The walls were still a dull white with a few picture frames hanging on them. basically, it was still boring.

The person sitting at the chair was, however was indeed different. Tsunade. If it wasn't for the fact that she was Hokage, the office would have voted her out of her seat. She **refused** to wear the traditional robes, her breast were always hanging out of her shirt, and she drunk like a mad woman. She was always sleeping on the job, she had 2 parties when she should have been signing off documents and -

"Kakashi," a voice called from across the room

"we get that you're a _manly_ man, but you can put the box down. Sakura's not impressed anymore." Tsunade said with a smirk on her face that obviously read : I'm going to have _so_ much fun with you.

Letting out a small cough, kakashi dropped the box where he stood and pulled out his icha- icha paradise book.

"Anyways, as I was saying, your mission. Kakashi, you and sakura are going to have a **baby**. Konoha needs a new Anbu for the future and you two are best suited for this job," Tsunade said taking another drink from her sake cup when she realized that it was already empty.

"_WHAT_?" Sakura and Kakashi said, their shock obviously clear in their voice. Sakura almost fell down as Kakashi attention was now off his book, which was now where it had been dropped.

"Tsunade! you have to be kidding right? I'm _only_ 18, i can't have a baby! and well, I'm sure Kakashi-kun wants to live a little more before he settles down. Plus we run missions like crazy a new baby would surely - " Sakura babbled before she was interrupted

"I'm kidding Sakura, _obviously_." Tsunade said highly amused as Kakashi regained himself and picked up his icha- icha paradise book.

_"old hag..."_ kakashi thought.

_"damn drunk..."_ Sakura reverie.

"what i do have for you guys is something i would never ask Sakura to do with any of the other perverted men in Konoha."

"Why do i feel like i don't like where this will be heading..." kakashi thought as his eyes focused on the lines in front of him.

"There has been a request from a neighboring village. You and Sakura are to get married to one another and posed as this couple who had been threatened to be killed. Given that the sender did not know what the people looked like, kakashi, you two can take their place."

"But Tsunade, how do you know that they _don't_ know who their own victims are?" Sakura asked

"Because Sakura, the dope send the message to the wrong house. If it wasn't for the fact that the letter said "Kana and Tori" The couple would have never known they were to be killed" Tsunade stated in a dull voice as her eyes stayed focused on Kakashi.

_"Come on Kakashi... show some sort of happiness. i have given you the perfect opportunity to woo Sakura chan and you're just sitting there reading you're perverted porn?"_ Tsunade thought idly, "_men_..."

Kakashi's leaned against the smooth surface of the wall. Sure, he seems perfectly fine, but in his head he had already killed Tsunade twice.

Maybe his ears tricked him? Yet knowing this vile woman, they probably didn't.

_"What a wicked woman. Has no one ever told her to not mess around with a grown man's emotions?" _Kakashi pondered as his attention could no longer focus on his precious since Tsunade and Genma had gotten kakashi drunk enough to reveal his small attraction toward Sakura it had been an ongoing battle with Tsunade.

**1. She kept making Sakura give Kakashi physicals. very **_**Detailed**_** physicals. **

_"Does that woman honestly believe that there could be something wrong with me that i had to get 10 full body physicals in __**ONE MONTH**__? although the blush on Sakura's face was simply too cute."_

**2. She threw a small party. Small meaning only her, sakura, and him with a full box of hard liquor.**

_"Come to think of it, Sakura's no even legal enough to drink. poor girl couldn't even get out of bed the following day, but she was an adorable drunk"_

**3. Now she's making Kakashi marry Sakura.**

_"Sakura Hatake... Almost sounds a bit too perfect if i say so myself, however."_

Kakashi's glance lingered toward Sakura as he tried to read what was on her face. Surprise. Shock. Nervousness. Ha...? Happiness? was she happy to get married to me?

"shit kakashi, why the hell are you acting like a teenage boy." he thought obviously annoyed at his strange behavior within the last few hours.

"Sakura- Chan" Tsunade asked clearly happy that she caught Kakashi eyes wondering to Sakura, "you're going to do the mission for me right?"

"Of course, Tsunade. I wouldn't refuse a mission. May i ask how are me and Kakashi... suppose to be married?"

"Oh, that. Well, i had already made the marriage contract the last time you two went on a mission So here is your marriage certificate, . As for the Honey Moon... i suppose i'll let you two decide what you want to do" she said letting out small giggles in between her last statement.

"Wait, we were already married before we even accepted or knew the mission?" Sakura cried as her eyes scanned over the piece of paper in front of her

"Sakura, i know i told you that noticing small detailings was what made a medical ninja, but it doesn't apply in real life. It makes you annoying in fact and i was bored sitting in a huge wrong all by myself with only stacks of papers to keep my company," Tsunade stated as she looked at Sakura who looked as though a tornado had already hit her.

"maybe you should work on your goddam job you old hag and not marry off people for your damn _enjoyment_" Sakura screamed in her head, almost as though inner Sakura had came back to her mind.

"And when," kakashi spoke as he walked next to Sakura, grabbing the paper from her hands and looking it over, "is this mission scheduled for?"

"3 Days from now. You and Sakura are to stay in character at all times. Given we have no information on the assassin, we don't know if they will be watching to see if you two are the happily married couple they want. We can't give a direct time span for this mission. it could be a month or even a year depending on when you two capture the Assassin, which is why I didn't want some perverted old man to be with Sakura"

"what happens after the mission though...?" Sakura asked, the question that was clearly in both hers and her former sensai's mind

"What happens afterward is up to you two. As of now you are a married and happy couple. You can decide if you want a divorce after the mission is complete or continue living your life together. Which reminds me, Konoha already knows you two are married, we just decided to keep you out of the loop. Isn't it great being Hokage? You tell everyone whoever spills gets banned and suddenly everyone is a willing follower" Tsunade said laughing to herself as she leaned over her desk to pull out a small box, "now get out of my office! i have a bottle of wine yearning for my attention" she stated as She watched Sakura's pink hair move silently toward the door, listening to the various cuss words that escaped her mouth.

"Oh and Kakashi," Tsunade said as the copy cat ninja eyed her

"You two need to be _Very_ Convincing."

"Shit." was the only thing that ran through Kakashi's mind at that point

COMING UP : :

_"You've always been there for me. Protecting me during missions, staying up with me when i couldn't fall asleep... so tell me Kakashi-Kun, why is it that your eyes always look so sad when you're with me"_

_kakashi looked at her and for a moment he honestly thought about what to say. Whatever he did say could lead to a lot of different endings. _

_"of course no one, but sakura, could have me acting like a teenage boy,"_

**Author note:** given it's the mission briefing, i couldn't add a lot of funny things to it, on the other hand the next few chapters are gonna be very interesting and fun to write indeed indeed(:

Which i have already written out, i just need to go back and add in a few little things! .2 hot kisses. and a confession, wooooo(: Too bad it can't be the lemon yet, that's be a little too ooc


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: **So after writing Chapter 2, i still couldn't fall asleep and ended up staying up all night doing Chapter 3 as well(:

**Enjoy Reading & Review.**

**i don't own narutooo sadly **

==============Chapter 3============

Sakura and Kakashi walked out of the Hokage tower as various thoughts ran through their mind, or at least Kakashi's mind.

Whose house are they going to stay at? Would they be sharing _a_ bed? How are they going to start acting like a _couple_? Why the _hell_ did no one in the village tell them about this? Needly to say, Kakashi could forget about enjoying his book for a while.

He glanced occasionally at the small figure in front of him watching her back as he lingered a few steps behind her. She looked deep in thought, but then again she was Sakura Haruno a few minutes ago - not Sakura Hatake. Given that they haven't known Tsunade binded them to marriage a week ago.

"Say kakashi," Sakura said stopping in front of Kakashi who had bumped into her slightly

"Nani Sakura-Chan?"

A few moments passed as Kakashi stared at Sakura. Was she nervous about everything. Sure, he was a few years older, but it wasn't like he was extremely older than her.

"You think Sakura Hatake sounds good right? I mean, it doesn't sound weird or anything or adnormal?" Sakura said as her eyes shined

kakashi was slightly taken aback, here they stood just finding out they were married for a week and she was worried that Hatake didn't sound good with her name? She was _far_ to cute for her own good. Kakashi looked at her, his eyes gazing into hers as his hand went to move the stray strands of hair that covered her eyes.

"Sakura," he said, his voice in almost a whisper as he drifted closer to her ear. "Hatake sounds _perfect_ on you, almost too perfect."

Sakura blushed slightly which kakashi found adorable. He grabbed her hand softly as the walked to his apartment on the other side of the village, softly saying that they should get used to doing affectionate things in public with one another.

"Since we're married, i guess we have to decide on a few things, right?" He asked noticing how her hand was almost perfect in his.

"which would be?"

"Whose house we should stay in until we have to leave for the mission. How to act like a couple, small things like that. Afterall, we do have to be convincing."

"Well, we can stay at your house if you like Kakashi-kun. I live alone, but there's not a lot of things in my apartment anyways. it'll be easy for me to just grab a few things from it. As for being a couple..." Sakura said, her sentence stopping there as she wondered what to say next, "Why not treat me like i really am your wife?"

"Why Sakura Chan, do you know how and _what_ married couples do?" kakashi asked with a hint of amusement and happiness in his voice as the turned the corner

"Do you mean things like this...?"

Suddenly, Sakura did one of the most boldest things that she would probaly ever do. She leaned herself into Kakashi and kissed him. Her mouth pressed against his masked as she gave him an innocent kissed that shocked Kakashi. Instantly, his arms wrapped around her wraist, not caring that they were in the middle of the road where anyone could see them. This was probaly one of the few times that he wished he had his mask off since he couldn't do anything else, but kiss her. So he did, he kissed her passionately, his right hand resting in her hair as he pulled her closer to him.

After a few minutes they had softly pulled apart, Sakura's blushed as Jade eyes met Oynx black.

"Hm.. Something like that Sakura-Chan," kakashi said holding onto Sakura's hand and pulling her along. Their little act had cause people's eyes to focus on them and caused kakashi, the anbu leader and the famous copy cat ninja, to become slightly embarrassed at how opened he had just been.

The rest of the walk was quiet, both of them were simply thinking about what had happened and what it had meant. How can one mission and Marriage cause them both to rethink how they saw eachother so much?

"i like kakashi..." Sakura thought as she trailed behind him, kakashi's hand guiding her so that she didn't have to really pay attention, "after the mess with Sasake, Kakashi was there for me. He protected me on missions, saved me from various perverted men. Not to mention he's one of Konoho's most handsomest male. But my god, did i, what just, i just... him! i _**mouth raped**_ my sensai and now he probaly thinks i'm a freak. even so, my heart keeps beating fast when he's here... and he kissed me back!" Sakura thought as a huge blush plastered itself over her face

"sakura-chan, unless you plan on sleeping outside, you should come in" Kakashi said as he walked into his apartment, leaving the door open so that Sakura could come in.

His house was no different from Sakura's. It was calming and simple and had a nice homey feeling, i guess since both of them worked on missions so much it wasn't surprising that they're home wouldn't be like Neji's mansion.

Kakashi begin to take off his Anbu mask and remove his face cover when he heard Sakura gasped. For _years_ hey have tried to see kakashi's face and for _**years**_ he had found a way to always avoid it. Yet here she stood with his face fully revealed and she wondered, why has he never took it off before? he was _so_ _cute_. his smile was almost perfect, yet there was a scar from his chin to his cheek she noted quietly

. He just looked at her and chuckled,

"Think of it as a benefit of being married to me, i don't really like wearing it when i'm alone, but since you're my wife... i dont mind showing you. I suppose after we eat a little, we can go back to your house and get some stuff for the mission? who knows how long we'll be there considering we have to wait for the assasin to show themselves."

Sakura simply nodded, "do you need help cooking?"

"Sure, can you cut the veggies for me? We can just make a simple soup for now and get something to eat later" he said as he went to get the pans.

Sakura took the Veggies out of the bag that they had just got. She washed them throughly and started to cut them as Kakashi preheated the oven.

"I wonder if i'm dreaming," Kakashi thought as he moved around sakura to get some bowls, "it's a no brainer that i like Sakura, but she's my former student. I watched her grow up into the young lady she was now and boy... was she a young lady. I Admit, i like her. but do i love her? But look at her in that black skirt, i never thought Anbu uniform can be so _tempting_"

"ow"

kakashi immediately looked at sakura whose finger was slightly bleeding

"greaat... leave it to a medic ninja to cut her finger on a knife ha kakashi?" Sakura asked as Kakashi took her finger and looked at it. Before Sakura could say or do anything else he slowly moved it toward his lips and into his mouth. Sakura felt kakashi's tongue running itself over the cut as he sucked on it gently, hoping that this would close the cut up. Sakura blushed slightly at this, It was almost as though they were a couple their whole life already.

"what the hell are you doing Kakashi," he thought, "she's a medic ninja, she could heal it in a second." kakashi pulled away and decided to put a band aid on it anyways

"be careful Sakura" he said as she simple nodded, blushing as she had been doing this entire day it seemed.

"you know...kakashi," Sakura said as she drew his attention again, _"_You've always been there for me. Protecting me during missions, staying up with me when i couldn't fall asleep... so tell me Kakashi-Kun, why is it that your eyes always look so _sad_ when you're with me"

kakashi looked at her and for a moment he honestly thought about what to say. Whatever he did say could lead to** a lot** of different endings.

"Because," Kakashi said, "i _like_ you sakura. i like you, yet you were always so far away from my reach - until now." And with that kakashi's lips pressed against Sakura's. Almost as though he had been waiting for this moment ever since they got back from their rescue mission two years ago, his arms wrapped around her wraist.

Kakashi felt Sakura lean into him as she let out a soft moan. His toungue gently licked her lower lip as it plunged itself into his mouth, inviting hers to play. He felt Sakura's light arms wrap around his neck as he kept his dominance in the kiss, his mouth now biting her lower lip. Kakashi almost smirked at how responsive Sakura was to his touch.

Sakura leaned herself in more, her hips almost grinding themselves into kakashi's as she moved occasionally in his arms. Kakashi could feel himself almost getting hard, sure people have tried to seduce him before, and he had his fair share of lovers... yet no one had ever made him feel like _this_.

Kakashi pulled away as his mouth moved toward her neck, leaving soft kisses along her skin.A new sensation was overcoming Sakura's body. Her breathing was getting shallower as she felt kakashi bite her neck, his hand rubbing her back gently.

"_Fuck, get a hold of yourself Kakashi_," he thought as he felt his pants grow a little tighter.

Suddenly, he stopped and looked at her, his eyes filled with lust as Sakura's breathing begin to return to normal.

"Does this mean you like me too?" Kakashi asked laughing and embarrassed at how much of a teenager he sounded.

"you dont seem like yourself kakashi, she said. But if you must get the answer in words, yes. i _do_ like you." She said smiling, turning her back to hide the blush that invaded her face. She silently returned to chopping the veggies as she prayed her heartbeat would returned to normal.

"Love makes you act strangly, Sakura." kakashi said as he walked away, "Oh, you can throw the veggies in when you're done... it'll probably only take a few minutes after that for the soup to be ready."

With a few steps down the hall, Kakashi walked into his room as he softly closed the door. His body leaned against the cold wood as his hands went through his hair. His body had calm down which meant there was no problem in his pants.

"Sakura's in my kitchen. I'm married to her. We kissed... 3 times today? And we both said we liked eachother." he begin to laugh silently, "of course no one, _but_ sakura, could have me acting like a teenage boy,"

"kakashi," Sakura cried from the kitchen, "the soup's ready, come eat!"

"Yet, i dont really mind." he thought before walking back outside

COMING UP : :

_kakashi looked at him with murder clearly on his mind. Was he seriously trying to force himself on Sakura? Is he really trying to take on the Anbu Captain? the Copy cat ninja? the bloody freaking ninja that wowed everyone ever since he was 12? _

_"She's my wife, and if you know what's good for you, you will take your hands off of her."_

Author Note: Okay so things are kinda still slower than i'd like them to be, but i can't just throw them in bed with one another. that's a little bit too much OOC than i want them to be! besides, Kakashi's acting like a teenage boy is already weird enough for him(: i suppose though it can't be help given if this was real than Kakashi and Sakura would probably just be friendss.

Anyways(: Thank you for reading and Please review 3  
it actually makes me very happy to read it and motivates me more to write.  
i promise the next few chapters are going to get more interesting given that the scenes are going to get a little more sexual (;


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: **so i been wanting to keep myself busy lately and writing updates for this story had given me a wonderful excuse to not do my summer homework(:

ahh hahaha, remember! it's rated M for a reason folks(; i couldn't help myself for this chapter.

thank you for everyone who is reading and please keep reviewing :D 3

Oh and HuntressChitra, if you write your own gaaraxsakura i wanna definitely read it! it's another one of my favorite pairing(:

Chapter 4

Kakashi rinsed the soap from his hair as he stood in the shower. _Cold water_, that was exactly what he needed for the last two hours of his life. He couldn't stand it anymore. The constant glances, how sakura kept moving her hair to the back of her ear, the way her mouth kept sucking on the spoon while she was eating soup.. What the _hell_ was happening to him? He let out a sharp breath as he turned the water a little colder, hoping that the chill will cool his body down for the rest of the evening.

"sakura," he softly whispered as he stared at the cold ground. His thoughts were running wild. He kept trying to control them yet nothing was working. His hand had softly traced his lips as he closed his eyes sighing. After all, regardless of how much restraint and power he had, he _was_ still an adult, right? Kakashi literally groaned as he noticed his small upcoming _problem_.

Kakashi had never had a problem in bed. Nor had he ever kept to one woman for a long period of time. They either became to clingy or too emotional and he couldn't handle that. He was, after all, the Anbu's leader. He couldn't deny a mission because some girl wanted to go out on a date or come home early just because someone missed him. Yet for Sakura it was always different. They worked together, they had protected one another. After the rescue mission had failed, Kakashi was the one Sakura leaned on to cry too. Whether it was 1am or 9pm, whenever she called he **had** to go. He _**wanted**_ to go. He wanted to wipe her tears, to hold her in his arms and tell her that he'll always be there, but he never did. He always just let her silently cry in his arms or feel the comfort of his presence. Did his eyes always look so sad around her?

He had many opportunities, yet never took them. Whenever her small form was in his arms, he forgot everything. He did however, felt her move against his chest as she fell cried herself to sleep. He felt her shift in his arms whenever he carried her home. He watched her chest rise quietly as she breathed in peaceful slumber.

"Damn, her breast aslways felt nice pressed up against mines..." he thought, his mind fully imagining Sakura's 34c breast pressed up against his chest. Who would have thought Sakura would have shot from a low B cup to a C in just a few years? His eyes began to close as he imagined what would happen, a naked Sakura and a Horny Kakashi; what **wouldn't** happen?

His hands lingered above his growing erection. His mind was becoming too imaginative for its own good. Wrapping his hand around himself he imagined Sakura soft pale fingers around it as he begin to move them up and down, keeping a steady pace as he knew she would have been shy to try anything faster. His breathing was becoming shallow as he leaned against the bathroom wall, his pace never increasing yet moving slowly and torturous.

"Ahh.. Sakura,"

Rubbing the head, Kakashi almost swore as he imagined Sakura's mouth on him, working the tip of his cock as her hands played with his balls. Could she be so experience if she was a virgin? He knew she never slept with anyone before, but who knows. Kakashi started reading his _special_ book when he hit 16 and surely by 18 he knew the works.

The cold water was no longer helping him, Kakashi was far too gone in his fantasy. His strokes became faster as sakura would proceed up, her lips resting on his as her pussy teased him, grinding them into him as she'd giggle that adorable laugh. He imagined how wet she would be, how tight she could be as his hands went swiftly up and down. His breathing was becoming louder, he could feel himself wanting to cum.

"Sakura... ooh.. god."

His hand went to shallow strokes as he imagined pushing himself into her entrance, breaking her barrier as she screamed his name. Whispering nothing, but dirty words to no one in particular, his strokes started to gradually become longer and faster as he imagined thrusting into her, her legs wrapped around his wraist as he rammed himself deep inside.

"Fuuuuuuuck," he moaned at his own imagination as he suddenly came, white liquid squirting onto his hand as his eyes fluttered open. He actually started to want to blush, did he just did what he think he did? He quickly cleaned up the mess making sure no one could find clues to his little activity before he gave himself one last quick wash.

"Kakashi-Kun?" sakura asked, knocking on the door quietly

"Nani sakura?" kakashi answered as he stepped out, slightly red at the fact that he just imagined himself making love to Sakura.

"I was wondering if I could borrow a shirt to wear? My anbu uniform is getting kind of annoying and I figured that we'll be heading to my place soon so..."

"Oh, go right ahead, it should be in my closet," he said, rubbing his head with a dry towel as he dress in a pair of black pants and a simple black tee.

Sakura thanked him quickly as she opened the door to his room. She looked around surveying her environment as her eyes lingered to a few objects. She had been in Kakashi's room a few times before yet never really observed it. He had a few photos in his room that were his prized moments. Some of team 7 and 2 of his former team mates. He had a photo of himself and Sakura taken rather recently and even one of Naruto at the ramen shop. Sakura opened Kakashi's closet to find some extra copy of his ninja uniform as well as some dress clothes. He had some button ups and a few ties as well as another spare anbu uniform. She had just decided to just wear a black button up shirt since Kakashi was already fairly taller than her, his shirt just about reached mid thigh. She finished buttoning the last few buttons as Kakashi walked in, a towel resting around his neck as he looked at her and smiled

"You look nice," he said as swallowed as he mentally devoured the beauty in front of him.

"Thank you," she said blushing as her mind kept thing about how much the shirt smelled like Kakashi

"Should we get going to your place now? It's almost 8 so after we finish up there we can grab a bite to eat somewhere"

Sakura simple nodded as she walked out to the living room, simply deciding to go in just Kakashi's shirt and her white knee high sandles. She was coming back anyways and Konoha was basically use to seeing Sakura in almost anything considering Ino had a field day week dressing Sakura up in slutty whore outfits.

It was "_good to flaunt your assets if you want to get a man, Forehead girl_" Sakura recalled her saying as he mentally stabbed her 3 times in the stomach. "_Damn Ino-pig..._"

As her and kakashi walked out the door, she felt a familiar hand link with hers. It wasn't strange or odd like it would have been with anyone else, it just felt... _right_.

"My house is only a 10 or 15 minute walk from here, so maybe we can go eat at the ramen stand later? Almost everyone is on a mission right now... so we don't have to worry about Naruto begging for more egg" Sakura said with a smile as she suddenly remembered a time when Naruto camped in front of the store just for another helping of porched egg whites on his ramen.

Kakashi simply nodded as he focused on the road ahead of him. Earlier that day when they went to buy Veggies, he couldn't help but notice a ring that would suit Sakura perfectly. A silver band shaped as vines with a diamond cherry blossom in the middle of it. He had asked the clerk to sell it to him given he had engraved "Sakura Hatake" on the inside of it with the date.

"8:07, it should be done by now right?" he thought as his eyes drifted to the direction of the store.

"Sakura-chan," Kakashi said in the most adored voice he could muster at the moment, "can you wait here for a moment? I just remembered the next volume of the series came out and I've been _dying_ to read it!" he cried as his eyes moved into an upward motion stating that he was smiling under his mask.

"Sure Kakashi," sakura said as she leaned against the wall, "take your time."

She watched his retreating figure as he ran away down the ally. He was always so intrigued by his bloody book and she never knew why. She had picked it up once at the local book store and flipped through the pages.

"Dirty talk, disgusting pictures, and very detailed sentences? Every man's kind of reading," she thought silently. He must not have wanted her to come since it was in a more, restricted area of the store. cough. Sakura's leg was bend so that her right foot was resting on the wall. She didn't noticed that this simple action had caused Kakashi's shirt to rise a bit too high on the sides. Suddenly she heard voices near her.

"Hey Gin, do you see **that** over there? Look at her," a voice stated

"Oh no _shit_ Ryu, She looks freaking hot."

"_**Pigs**_." She spatted to herself when she noticed the foot steps grew closers than they were a few seconds ago.

"Hey baby, wanna come play with us?"

Sakura looked up to see two males in front of her. Gin and Ryu did she hear them call each other? They looked as though they were Kakashi's age, but they were anything, but him. They recked of alcohol and had a smirk on their face that clearly read: **bad news**. What kind of ninjas were they to be so stupid? Not only did they let their identification slips, but they didn't even bother to hid t he fat that they are ninjas, _Idiots_. She had faintly sensed their charkras, but had a strange feeling that they were more dangerous than they let on to be. However, she was Sakura. She could handle a few drunks on her own. Tsunade, after all, loved teaching Sakura techniques that she _shouldn't_ be learning.

"Why don't you guys fuck off?" sakura stated clearly not interested in anything they had to say.

"Come on honey,"Gin said as he draped his arm over Sakura, " don't you want to have some fun?"

Sakura was about to tell them to get their hands off of her before she had felt the weight disappear from her shoulders. She had glanced behind her to see silver hair silently swaying in the wind, kakashi. He looked as though he was staring into the eyes of a criminal that he was about to kill. Hatred, clearly written on his face.

"What business do you have?" kakashi asked, his voice more edgier than it was before he had left

"Come on man, we saw her first. Why don't you just run along and get out of our way?" Ryu said attempting to shoo Kakashi away

"You want me to let you have a go at my _**wife**_?" kakashi asked, his voice full of anger at the two retards who obviously did not know their place.

"Wife? Wow, aren't you lucky..." he heard as he saw their eyes linger all over Sakura.

"Come on baby, you can't be happy right? How bout all 4 of us have a little party?" Gin asked as he grabbed Sakura's arm, attempting to pull her closer to him.

Sakura was taken aback by this and couldn't respond as quickly as she could have. In this sort of situation, even the stronger woman would surely go blank in the head. She tried furiously to yank herself free, but failed miserable. Who said that drunk people had no power? Obviously _this_ one did. Kakashi was way passed pissed. He was downright murderous. Were they seriously trying to get killed?

"If you _don't_ know who I am, ill tell you right now. Im konoha's anbu leader and I suggest you get this very clear. Let go, or ill **make** you fucking let go." Kakashi said staring daggers into the two drunks

"Gin, I think I recognize this man," Ryu said who had clearly taken a step back due to Kakashi's threat.

"Shut up ryu, can't you see I'm trying to get some action?" the man answered as he tried to pin Sakura's arms to her side, clearly ignoring Kakashi and his friend.

kakashi looked at him with murder clearly on his mind. Was he seriously trying to force himself on Sakura? Is he really trying to take on the Anbu Captain? the Copy cat ninja? the bloody freaking ninja that wowed everyone ever since he was 12? Kakashi moved behind Gin, a kunai at his neck as both man gasped, Sakura keeping her eyes focused on Kakashi.

"She's my wife, and if you know what's good for you, you will take your hands off of her. Believe me, i could kill you right now and tell lady hokage it was all an **accident**."

"you fucking think murder will be justified without dire consequences?" Gin yelled as he let go of Sakura's arm. He tried to keep his appearence strong, but everyone knew he was tripping over his own feet.

"when you have ties to the hokage, there _aren't_ any consequence. Now leave before i count to 10. Or else you two **won't** be having children in the future."

The air was silent with tension as kakashi begin his count.

**1**

_The men looked at him as if kakashi was some evil demon_

**2**

**Kakashi walked over to sakura, holding her possessively closed to him as his eyes kept their gazed on the men**

**3**

**4**

**5**

_a rather loud gulp _

**6**

_The two friends eyed each other as if they were honestly considered whether or not they can get some ass and survive_

**7**

**8**

_"Holy __**shit**__ Gin, i know who this guy is!"_

**9**

**10**

The last thing Kakashi and Sakura heard was Ryu saying "He's Hatake, Kakashi. The copy cat ninja with the demon eyes, lets get the _**fuck**_ out of here!" They were rather fast for drunks, yet they were tripping and pulling each other down in fear that Kakashi would keep to his word and _permanently_ sterilized them.

"i'm sorry i left you alone Sakura-Chan," he said, his hand rubbing the place that had been held by the man. It was almost as though he was trying to get rid of the germs that invaded her skin.

Sakura smiled at him, a simple yet warming smiling that filled his heart up from the bottom to the top. "it's fine kakashi. i'm just happy that you came to save me." she said as her arms wrapped around his wraist and she pulled him in for a hug, "thank you"

He stood there for a moment, inhaling the scent of her hair as he thought for a moment, Strawberries, and wrapped his arms lately around her neck. He kissed the top of her head before he gently moved her from his arms and looked at her, his smile soft as he gazed into her green eyes.

"i acutally went to get you this, i brought it this afternoon when you weren't looking. We're married and i wanted something to let others know that you're mines. Something that wasn't decided by anyone else, but me" he said as he pulled out the small red box.

Sakura looked at him and then the box as her small hands took it slowly, opening it as her eyes widen at the ring that laid within. she took it out and examined it closely, noting how it shimmer in the moon light, but even without it held its beauty and grace. it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her entire life, and he picked it out for her.

"kakashi..." she said softly as her eyes focused on the ring, "this must have cost you at least 2 B rank mission salary... i can't, i couldn't" She said as she saw how her name and his last name was engraved on the inside of the vines. She smiled slightly to herself.

Kakashi's finger gently pressed against her lips to tell her to stop. He looked at her, his black eyes soft as thought he was trying to burn this moment into his mind.

"i don't care for the money Sakura. i _rarely_ use it and i have more than enough saved to last me a life time and more. i wanted to buy this for you as a symbol of my devotion, my faith, my _love_... for you. Even if it's just a mission, even if it was all for a mission, my feelings for you inside it is true." he said as he leaned down to kiss her on her lips.

"every kiss," he softly said as he pulled away as he moved a few strands of hair away from her eyes. "everything i'm doing Sakura-Chan... is anything, but pretend."

Sakura stood there a blush painted on her face as she gazed into his eyes, looking at Kakashi as she realized that his eyes was once again a sorrowful black. Was this why he had always looked so sad around her? he was pouring his _true_ feelings into all this. she felt her hand lift up as kakashi slid the ring onto her ring finger and kissed it.

"you're making me act out of my nature, Sakura. Wooing you, , becoming protective, being a teenager boy when i'm already an adult..."

"kakashi..." Sakura said as her arms snaked around the copy cat ninja. "i'm... _not_ pretending either."

Kakashi smiled as he surrendered himself to the hug, his head buried in her hair when he decided that they should continue on their way. it was 8:57 and they would want to hurry if they wanted to eat dinner. He had continue to walk Sakura to her house and stay outside while she grabbed the nessessity that she needed. Unlike her, he had been inside her house plenty of times to know how each room looked like, felt like, and what was inside of it. With the click of her door he turned around to see a flushered Sakura in front of him smiling.

"let's get some dinner, _honey_!" she said smiling as she reached her hand out

"yeah," he smirked, "**but** you paying Sakura-chan!"

"What! why!" Sakura cried, the moment surprising her as Kakashi went back to his former sensai way of '_always being late and never paying for anything._'

"because, i saved your life once again and you owe me!" kakashi said as he took her hand and grabbed her bag.

"save my life my **butt**! i could have taken them on if you haven't came!"

"yeah right, i was the hero and you were the zero, now buy me a bowl of ramen so we can go home."

_**BAM**_.

"Sakura-Chan! Tsunade said _no_ more pot holes in the ground! didn't she teach you chrakra control young lady!" Kakashi said jokingly as he ran slightly ahead of Sakura, dodging the massive attempts she was making in trying to hit him with her super strength.

"KA-KA-SHI!" Sakura yelled as the two of them ran down the road of konoha.

Sakura was getting tiered as she lost sight of him. A pair of strong arms wrapping around her wraist as she gasped slighly before realizing it was kakashi himself.

"let's just buy some ramen and cook it at home, hm?" he asked as Sakura nodded, clearly that was his way of ended their small war.

"let's go** Mrs. Hatake**."

===== COMING UP =====

_"Hello, we're the Ninja's from the village of the hidden leaf, and we were told we have an assignment waiting for us."_

_Sakura and kakashi looked at one another, they minds almost saying the same thing. They had just arrived to the village of the waves and someone had suddenly decided to move in? Suspicious._

_"Tori!" the man called to them, "Tell me, two happily marriage couples like you, why don't i ever have any complaints about noise?" _

_Sakura and Kakashi looked at eachother, Flustered and taken back. Oh...__**Crap**__. _

**Author Note:**

So i had alittle more fun with this chapter given that i can push things forward a little bit(: thank you for reading.

As for everyone who reviewed; i love you guyss. i'm really writing for all of you(: until next time ~


	5. Commenting Reviews:

**Author Note : **

Okayy. This is to '**U**' who said that they didn't like how Kakashi was younger than he really is in this fanfic. i know he is, and honestly i didn't noticed how much i changed it until i went back and reread it and by that time it was kind of too late for me to say he magically aged a few more years lol. so i'm sorry for that little fault. Although i'm sure even if i made him the right age, the story would be exactly the same way as it is now, give or take he'd be a taddd more cautious of what he was doing. .

'**Bringer**' i'm not really sure what _Sueish_ is o.o exactly ... so i can't exactly comment on yours, but i'm sorry.

I'm Really more of Dramione Fanfic writer than a Naruto one. I Have no idea though why i chose to upload this for my first fic then .. ^^" ah ha ha.. oh dears.

im all for any type of comments, but they make me more conscience when i write.


End file.
